1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus for filtering a fluid and methods of isolating a particle by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid isolation methods by filtering a fluid including particles using a filtration medium having a plurality of apertures have been well known in the art. In some cases, however, a layer is formed over time on a surface of a filtration medium by materials accumulated thereon, and thus, the flow of the materials through the apertures may become obstructed. Furthermore, air bubbles may be formed in the apertures, thereby further negatively affecting the flow of materials through the apertures.
Thus, there is a need to develop a method of preventing or removing clogging caused by air bubbles or other materials formed in the apertures of a filtration medium during isolation thereof.